


Boys, not here!

by snowyowl14



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Naruto and Sasuke can't stay away from each other, Shipping, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyowl14/pseuds/snowyowl14
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto can't seem to stay away from each other, and kakashi is frustrated.SASUNARU, could be Narusasu. Don't like, Don't read. one-shot.





	Boys, not here!

**Author's Note:**

> So… I know there are fanfictions I should be updating, but I got this idea and I just couldn't resist! So yay! My first Naruto fic! Here we go!

"Boys! Not here!"

Kakashi sighed as Naruto and Sasuke ignored him and rushed at each other once more, each determined to beat the other at sparring. For a minute he was tempted to just let them fight it out, but he knew they wouldn't stop until they passed out from exhaustion, and what kind of sensei would he be if he let that happen?

He grabbed them both by the collar, pulling them apart.

"No. fighting. Until. I. Say. So" He activated his sharingan for extra emphasis “Is that understood"

Naruto pouted while Sasuke glared heatedly.

"Yes sensei"

Of course, ten minutes later they were at each other's throats once more.

 

**Years later, a few months after Sasuke returns to the village**

 

" Boys! Not here!"

Kakashi sighed, trying and failing to pry the two ninjas apart. ' _Why did I want to become a teacher? Why didn't I choose some nice, safe job like wrestling alligators?'_  he thought.

 

Finally, with the help of an amused Kiba and an exasperated Shikamaru, he managed to pull the two away from each other, feeling a strong sense of Deja vu as he activated his sharingan.

"You. Will. Not. Make. Out. In. The. Middle. Of. Training." He growled "Is that understood?"

Naruto pouted while Sasuke glared heatedly.

"Yes Sensei"

Of course, ten minutes later they were all over each other once more.


End file.
